


Boyd's "weak" sister

by Hopelessromantic15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek, BAMF Peter mate, Beta Scott, F/M, Flashbacks, Good Peter, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi, No Alpha Pack, Pack Feels, Post Season 2, Rebuilt Hale House, boyd has a sister, peter finds a mate, possible sexy times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessromantic15/pseuds/Hopelessromantic15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this fanfic, Boyd has a family that he leaves behind when he starts dating Erica. Them and the rest of the pack live in Derek's newly rebuilt Hale house. After the Peter fiasco and Kanima thing, both Peter and Jackson have been forgiven and welcomed into the pack. A few months into their senior year of HS, Boyd's sister seeks out the pack for protection. Protection from whom? You'll find out! Along the way, can romance bud between her and the ultimate sourwolf Peter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who is she?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fanfiction ever so my ideas might be all over the place so bear with me. I am planning on having this fic 10 or less chapter long. Cliffhanger warnings!! But I promise there will be a happy ending for everyone.

#  Boyd's "weak" sister 

##  Can the pack stop a group of witches from killing Peter's potential mate? Will Peter lose everything once again?

## 

It's early August and Derek Hale is sitting in the parlor of his newly rebuilt house. He and Stiles have finally stopped beating around the bush and started officially going out. When they decided to tell the pack, they were surprised that everyone already sort of knew it was gonna happen. Derek doesn't like to think this but he is pretty sure there was a betting pool going on. The Hale House is usually loud and bursting with energy around this time since the whole pack lives there. He had to add an extra floor so that everyone could have their own room and still have room for guest bedrooms and bathrooms. Everything has seemed to be going just right. 

The pack were all out of the house shopping and getting stuff ready for their Senior year at BHHS. Peter is off patrolling the preserve or doing whatever he does in his free time. Derek was a little lonely but was happy to finally have the whole house to himself. He even decided to catch up on some reading that he couldn't do when crap had hit the fan a couple months ago. He had finished reading three books when there was a knock on the door. He knew the pack shouldn't have been back for at least another hour and they all had a key so he immediately tensed up. He stood up and walked to the door. When he opened it, there was a teenage girl who he could smell the nervousness and anxiety practically rolling off of her. She looked to be no more than fifteen or sixteen years old and was average height. She had chocolate brown skin with brownish-hazel eyes and shoulder length jet black hair. She reminded him of someone he knew but he couldn't put his finger on it. The minute their eyes met he knew that there was something off about her and he didn't like it. He must've let his control slip because he saw her eyes widen as she took in his now wolfy features and heard a small gasp as a small growl escaped his lips. Then before he could say anything, she said she must've gotten the wrong house and rushed off into the woods. She didn't seem too big of a threat so he just brushed it off hoping that Peter would pick up her scent and talk to her.

Meanwhile.....

The young girl, who's name is Nicole by the way, is stomping through the trees and short brush of the preserve when she trips on an exposed root. She didn't hit the ground too hard but she knew that she had to have a nasty gash on her right ankle. Before she could even freak out about the blood pooling in her shoes, she heard a twig snap a couple feet behind her. She stood up quickly and leaned heavily on a tree to support herself.

Hello? Who's there??  She asked strongly but a little shakily.

After a few minutes that felt like forever, a large caramel colored wolf stepped out from behind a tree. It's teeth were bared and it's eyes were flashing a bright aqua blue color. The wolf must've noticed that she was scared because when she took a step back and tumbled it almost looked like it was laughing. She stuck her tongue out at it and smirked when the wolf's "smile" dropped. Once the pain in her ankle subsided, she stood up and hobbled closer to the wolf but slowed her pace when she saw it flinch and tense up. Once she was an arm's distance away, she knelt down on her knees and faced the wolf head on. She gingerly reached her arm out and asked

"Can I touch you?"

The wolf answered by stepping closer and putting it's head in her hand. That action made Nicole gasp and the wolf flinched back a bit but she stepped closer and shook her head. 

"Sorry about that. It's just..... a lot of stuff has happened in such a short period of time and I think I'm just a little shaken up. Hah!! Not just shaken up I'm absolutely losing my mind!!" 

Nicole started shaking with anger and there was no one to release it at other than the wolf, so thats exactly what she did. She doesn't know how long she spent ranting on and on about all the crap that had happened in her life, about what she was even doing in the woods in the middle of the night, and about the freaky encounter she had with the man at the door. She must've gotten comfortable because before she knew it she was cuddled up with the wolf and just looking at it's eyes and wishing that it could comment on everything she just said. She started getting sleepy and closed her eyes. Before she completely slipped into a deep sleep that she desperately needed she asked the wolf 

"You'll protect me if anything goes wrong won't you?" 

Then she was out. Eyes closed shut, breath evened, and finally restored her heart back to it's normal pace. The wolf had a lot to take in but before he knew it he had shifted back to his human form, wrapped her up in his arms to keep her warm and sighed, leaned back against the tree he was propped up against and said 

"I promise I'll protect you." He looked down at the bundle of limbs that were now wrapped around his torso and thought "What the crap am I getting myself into" before getting up and carrying the sleepy child back to the Hale House where a group of overly anxious teens were waiting to see this "suspicious stranger" Derek had told them about. 


	2. The Pack's Reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf!! All the character/ names are Jeff Davis' and MTV's.

Nicole woke up in a warm bed with an even warmer body pressed up against her back. Her mind started racing a thousand miles a minute before a slight movement behind her broke her thoughts. She slowly turned around and saw a man that she knew she had never seen before. She let out a small scream that made the man's eyes fly open and give her a quick once over to make sure she was okay. When he realized she was fine, he let out a sigh and said

"Good morning to you too princess" 

Nicole didn't know what to do with that statement so she just quickly sat and and all but ran to the nearest door she could reach. Once she was on the other side, she looked around and saw that she was in a hallway. She could faintly hear voices drifting from the bottom of the stairs at the end of the hall. She could even smell food so she breathed a sigh of relief because at least she knew she probably wasn't kidnapped by a group of psychos. She heard a door down the hall open and she quickly darted down the steps where she cursed herself because now she was face to face with the creepy guy who had done that.. that **thing** with his face. Nicole stepped backwards before walking into what she thought was a brick wall but was actually that guy that she had woken up with right behind her. Peter grabbed her shoulders and tried to calm her down as he walked her into the kitchen where the rest of the pack had stopped what they were doing to find out what all the commotion was about. 

Taking in all the faces and blank states in the room Nicole zeroed in on one face in particular and ran right into him almost knocking him over. Everyone watched as the tall, dark, and usually expressionless boy reached down and cupped the girl's face in his hands and smiled. She, although extremely teary-eyed returned the smile. 

"Vernon, I've been looking all over for you. Oh my gosh, you don't even know what I've been through. I... I came here yesterday and some guy was all grrr and his fave changed and I was like Ahh and ran away. Then I found a wolf in the woods,and don't worry he was really nice and he comforted me even though I don't even know if he understood me. "At that everyone turned and looked at Peter who gave a slight shrug and who's face turned slightly pink. Nicole didn't even notice and continued on her rant. "...but when I woke up I with another strange guy and I screamed and ran and... and..." Now she was completely hysterical and no one knew what she was saying even with their werewolf senses.

Boyd just laughed (and OMG yeah he just did that ) and shook his head fondly and said

"Yeah, yeah pipsqueak. I missed you too." 

the pack had basically been stunned into silence and were just watching this "reunion" with open mouths. When the two finished looking at each other, Boyd stepped in front of her and formally introduced her. 

"Everyone, this is my little sister Nicole. I haven't seen her or any of my family since I moved here so as you can see I'm a little shaken." He glanced at her again before saying " I'm sure she doesn't mean us any harm. She probably just got in some trouble with my parents back home. She's always been a little troublemaker even when we were kids." 

The pack slowly closed their mouths as the information rolled out Boyd's mouth. After a few minutes, everyone was normal. Well, everyone except Derek who still had a tight scowl on his face. Stiles noticed this and asked him what was wrong. He finally spoke up and said 

"She's not normal. " All while flashing his bright red Alpha eyes. 

Now that mad Boyd lose his cool. He quickly flashed his yellow beta eyes and stepped back in front of his sister again he squared his shoulders, and all but roared

"What do you mean she's not normal! I mean sure she's always been a little weird, too brave for her own good and a little sassy but if you're saying she's not human then you are surely mistaken! I know I haven't always been there for her but I think I know her more than anyone else here!!

The pack was stunned. Not only had they never seen Boyd talk this much but they were also shocked at how easily he disobeyed his alpha. 

Derek's eyes grew huge and the red in his eyes were glowing a deep molten red they had never seen before. He was about to lunge at his disobedient beta when Nicole stepped in between them. 

Boyd growled at her to stay out if this but she shook her head. He took another step forward but then it was like a brick landed on his shoulders and then before he knew it him and Derek were on their knees. 

Stiles eyes grew huge. He had seen this before and had even caused it a couple times. He knew that someone was using magic. He also knew that although he was just about to do that it was not him that was causing the two wolves to calm down. Everyone's eyes searched the room for the source till their eyes fell on the brown skinned girl standing in the middle of the room. Her arms were by her side and her hands were in fists. She noticed was happening and immediately gasped loosening her stance and opening her fists. The two men got to their feet and looked at her in confusion. Boyd also looked a little pained. 

Boyd walked up and reached out a hand on her shoulder. He asked " Nicole, is there anything that you have gotten into in the last 3 years I haven't seen you? 

She immediately looked at the floor and found the hem of her shirt extremely interesting. " Well you see... I might have had some weird magical awakening on my 13th birthday and have been testing my magic out ever since. 

Boyd immediately closed his eyes and breathed out. He turned to Derek and bared his neck, a sign of submission in wolf culture, and apologized because he honestly had no idea. Derek scratched his neck leaving a claw mark that healed excruciatingly slow but Boyd felt that he deserved more than that so he just remained silent while Derek spoke. 

"Okay everyone, today was an eventful morning. After breakfast, there will be a pack meeting and we'll talk about the Nicole situation in more detail. Till then, everyone eat up. Meeting starts in 10. 

Everyone went off and did what they had to do whether that was finishing up eating breakfast or getting dressed. In 10 minutes, the whole pack was crowded into the living room taking up every chair and even some spots on the floor. Stiles and Derek shared the love seat on the right side of the room. Allison was next to Scott on the couch with Jackson next to her and Lydia on his lap. Issac was on the floor in between all their legs. Boyd and Erica shared another love seat and Peter was leaning against the wall. Nicole, still standing in the middle of the foyer, was still a little shaken about what had happened earlier in the kitchen and really wanted to know what the crap was going on with her brother and his "friends." 

After the tension settled, Stiles stood up and decided that he would get the meeting started smoothly. 

Now at the center of the room, all eyes fell on him. He genuinely smiled at everyone and took a deep breath. " This morning was definitely interesting." He said eying Nicole who now was a little closer to the pack. Eyes still on the floor. " I'll start off by introducing everyone." Starting with Derek he said " this lovely, brooding creature is my dearest mate, Derek. I am Stiles,the one and only. That handsome devil is my best friend Scott and his girlfriend Allison. Next to them is the Abercrombie model look alike Jackson and his gorgeous girlfriend Lydia." He winked at Lydian and smirked at Jackson's growl. "On the floor is my favorite pup, Issac." Issac's cheeks flushed an adorable shade of red. " On the love seat to my right is the bombshell Barbie Erica and her dark chocolate candy bar, Boyd." That won a snort out of almost everyone in the room including Derek and Peter. It also got a gag noise from Nicole who had sat on the floor near Peter. " The creepy fail wolf in the corner is Peter. And our amazing new guest who I absolutely will be spending a lot of time with to milk some information about magic out of is Nicole." He gave another one of his dopey, tight lipped grins before sitting on the couch and snuggling into Derek's side before saying "Now to my lovely assistant Der-Bear." 

Derek rubbed a hand down his face thinking long and hard about how he could have fallen in love with such an idiot before standing up and walking towards Nicole. Boyd and surprisingly Peter both tensed up. Derek, noticing the tension, raised his hand in the air and told them to calm down. They did. He then looked Nicole in the eye and told her that she had to explain everything to everyone in a way they could understand. Nicole scoffed at the reference to her little episode in the kitchen that morning. 

Nicole stood up and walked to the center of the room where Stiles had been previously standing. She looked around and decided that she couldn't hold everyone's stares and decided to just look at Peter. She could have sworn he nodded his head like the wolf in the woods did, like he already knew what she was gonna say and signaled her to go on but shook that thought away. She instead looked at her brother. 

" Okay, so this all started out about 3 years ago. It's the day of my 13th birthday and I realized that mom and dad had been exceptionally anxious. I mean it wasn't like I was having a party so I didn't really understand what their deal was. I ended up just brushing it off as weird parent behavior. At dinner, we had my favorite meal, Ultimate Nachos, and I blew out my birthday candles and had fun opening gifts from everyone. Everything was all good till later that night. I had woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat and when I went to the bathroom my eyes were completely white. I freaked out and thought that I had died in my sleep or something. Mom and dad heard me and walked in like they knew all too well what was happening. They sat me down on my bed and told me that I was different than most kids. They told me that on a witch's daughter's 13th birthday, there body would choose a life of magic or normality. Apparently, mine chose magic. I was then confused and asked if mom was a witch. Dad said no. Then, I was truly lost I freaked out and the lamp in my room burst. That's when I knew I needed to control my emotions, so I calmed down and listened. I noticed that dad was the only one talking to me. Mom was present but she kept looking at me with a comforting smile on her face but her eyes said otherwise. Dad told me that her sister was a witch and I didn't have to be 13 to know that that meant she was my mother so I asked him why she didn't raise me. He said that shortly after I was born she ran away leaving me at her sister's house. She said she had to finish up some things and would be gone awhile. I was livid now! What mother just leaves their child behind because they need to 'finish up some things.' I mean really that's just dumb!" 

As Nicole got more and more heated, her eyes started fading more and more white. The pack noticed but remained still. Peter was creeping closer and closer down the wall till he was only a few feet away from Nicole. The pack noticed this too. 

"... As every year past I noticed how more and more distant mom was pushing me away from everyone else. She wouldn't leave me at home alone with the little ones anymore. One night, she got caught up in traffic and dad was asleep on the couch when baby Michael, who can now walk, some kind of way got out the crib and walked down the hallway. I was downstairs and I thought I heard a noise so I headed towards the stairs. When I was at the bottom, I saw him up at the top taking a step down. I knew he was going to seriously hurt himself so I tried to do something. I had been practicing moving things in my room and was fairly good at it. I had never tried it on anyone before but I knew it was the only choice. I reached my hands out in front of me and he stopped moving. He was safe! He was no longer almost falling down that first step. Of course, mom has amazing timing and she walked through the door at that minute and saw what I was doing. She accused me of trying to murder my own little brother! She told me to get out of her house 'you **monster**! I was in tears but I set Michael down and ran out the house. I didn't even know where to go but I knew you said that if I ever needed you, you'd be in Beacon Hills. So I walked here and asked some old guy at the police station if he knew of a Vernon Boyd." Everyone looked at Stiles knowing she was talking about his dad but all he did was laugh. " He drove me to the driveway and I said I could handle the rest. I walked to the door and then I met Derek who scared the crap out of me. And that's how I met a brown wolf and that's how I'm here." 

Nicole took a breath that felt like heaven coating her lungs and she realized how much talking she had done and blushed at the attention that everyone gave her. They were all staring at her, some with looks of respect and others with ones that couldn't be put into words. Her eyes went back to normal as she controlled her breathing and she swayed a little before completely losing her balance. Instead of hitting the floor, she felt warm, strong arms sorrounding her waist and gently lifting her back to her feet. 

"Thanks" She said so softly that only the werewolves could hear it. 

Peter spoke for the first time since that time in the morning when she woke up. He said

Since you have shared your story it is only fair we share ours. He eyed everyone in the pack and they nodded in agreement. Derek, Scott, Jackson, Issac, Boyd, Erica, and I are all werewolves. Stiles, Allison, and Lydia are human but still pack mates. Derek is the Alpha and we are his betas. And you my friend..." he looked into her eyes " are a Mage. A more powerful being than a witch. I do believe that your mother was a strong one as well. Everyone was utterly stunned. Even Derek this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this wasn't a very interesting chapter but hopefully the action will pick up soon!! I did all this myself so all mistakes are mine. Please leave comments, suggestions and kudos!!


	3. What do we do now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is sitting around in the kitchen quietly chattering amongst themselves. Basically this whole chapter is pack feels. All mistakes are mine and there are probably many.

The morning after the lack meeting everyone is up and about talking,laughing and making poor excuses of what's supposed to be pancakes. Everyone slept over after going to bed early that night. Stiles had suggested that Nicole stay in one of the guest bedrooms instead if with Peter which gave him a sigh of relief and a irritated growl. 

(Peter's POV)

Like everyday, Peter was up at the break of dawn before anyone in their right mind would ever be but then again he may not be a good example of someone in their right mind. He stretched and got out of bed with a weird empty feeling in his chest but he just shook it off and went outside to run his daily jog that he always does. He slipped on just a pair of basketball shorts and decided that he didn't need a shirt or shoes for that matter and left out the back door. 

Once he got back to the house, Stiles who also had a record of waking up at a ridiculous hour was in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading a book to get a headscarf in his English Class. Knowing that the human boy didn't hear him come in Peter being the sick man that he is decided to sneak up behind him, wait for a minute and then stomp his foot. Stiles turned around thinking it was one of the pack coming down to be greeted by a semi-wolfed out Peter who was way to close up in his personal space. He let at a very manly(girly) yell and just about flipped himself off the chair. Peter, knowing this was going to happen instinctively reached his arms out to catch the frightened boy. 

(Stiles POV)

The seconds went by as hours to Stiles as he could hear the blood pounding in his ears and feel his heart beating way to fast. Once he was almost stabilized and Peter had let him go, he immediately stood up and a poked a very shaky finger into the wolf's chest.

"Not funny Peter. Not. Funny. " 

"On the contrary, I think that was probably the most hilarious thing I've ever seen." The older man said while awfully hiding his smirk behind his hands. 

The two stopped their childish feud when Derek walked Ito the kitchen brushing his hand on Peter's shoulder and kissing Stiles in the forehead. It's amazing how just a few touches and his very presence could ease the tension in the air just like that. As Derek walked deeper into the kitchen to pour a cup of coffee for himself.

The rest of the betas filed down as well and Stiles, Erica, Issac, and Lydia decided that they wanted to make pancakes(from scratch!) Like to be expected, the kitchen was a big mess of flour,egg, and sugar in no time.

(Nicole POV)

Nicole wakes up in the guest room of the Hale House feeling a little relaxed but still also pretty overwhelmed. I mean how can this possibly be her life. Magic, Werewolves, she probably wouldn't be surprised if a vampire just burst through her window right now. As she got up, she saw that someone had placed some towels and clothes on her dresser and was relieved when she saw that one of the doors in the room led to a bathroom so she won't have to stray far. Once she was all showered up and put on the clothes she was surprised that they actually fit her pretty darn well. she left the room and headed downstairs. Once she was at the bottom she sort of just peered from behind one of the walls thinking that she was completely hidden.

Peter as well as all the other wolves sensed immediately when Nicole got up and showered. They also could hear her heart hammering in her chest as she descended the stairs and waited at the landing. He elbowed Stiles,earning him a quick flash of his alpha's eyes, and whispered to him that Nicole was up. Stiles eyes widened because he knew the wolves had known this all along and not told him and rushed over to the stairs. Nicole stiffened as she saw the boy who was introduced to her as Stiles walking over to her. She was prepared to be shouted at or slapped but instead she received a big hug.


	4. Well this could've ended better....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crap goes down in Beacon Hills once again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this is my first ever fic so it might not be all there but hey im working on it! All characters belong to Jeff Davis and MTV and please leave kudos,comments,and questions!!!!

Nicole was shocked to say the least when Stiles came over and hugged her but she was even more shocked when slowly but surely everyone in the pack walked over and created a large group hug (well everyone but Peter but judging by how he acts around everyone she wasn't too surprised). After what felt like hours of cuddling everyone broke off and continued to eat their breakfast at the large table. Derek sat at the head with Stiles to his right, Boyd, Erica, and Issac following him. Scott sat to his left with Allison,Lydia, and Jackson side-by-side. Peter pulled Nicole aside to have a quick conversation.

"How're you doing?"

"I'm doing... 

Nicole didn't get to finish that thought because a large boom erupted from the back yard. Every werewolf and human snapped their heads toward to sound and rushed out the back door. What they saw was a person in a long, black cloak that covered them from head to toe. Derek broke the ominous silence with a threatening snarl of his all ready semi-wolfed out face. All the other wolves joined in too. They all also took a step in front of the humans. The being just gave a laugh that was far from kind-hearted. It took its hood off and showed them its face or should i say her face. The woman then flashed her eyes a almost chalk white color revealing herself as a witch. She had olive skin and light blue eyes that contrasted greatly with her tanned skin. Her aura gave Stiles and Nicole goosebumps. Her devilish smirk wasn't too encouraging either. She stepped forward slightly and the snarls escalated. She eyed the wolves and put her index finger up to her lip in a shushing manner and the noises stopped. The mouths on all the wolves seemed to be glued shut and they couldn't open them no matter how hard they tried. Now it was Stiles turn to snarl (something he had been working on with Derek); It wasn't as nearly as gravelly as his but it was damn near close. He could feel the ground start to rumble courtesy of his several wards placed all around the preserve. He chuckled darkly at the shocked look that came across the witch's face that was gone as quickly as it appeared. Instead sky blue eyes turned ice cold as she leveled him with a stony glare.

"Ohhh so you think you can do some magic huh?" She asked curtly "Well do I have something for you .....

**Heyy guys so I'm sorta of contemplating whether or not I should continue with this story if i should scratch it and write something new. Give me feedback please!!**


End file.
